As is known, semiconductor devices, such as integrated circuit devices, typically include a large number of transistors within a single chip or wafer area. As integration density of transistors continues to increase, the footprint area occupied by individual transistors necessarily continues to decrease. This ever-decreasing transistor size can result in challenges to the performance characteristics of the transistors, including (for instance) undesirable changes to the gate and/or contact resistances.